


Amortentia

by Kessalia19



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drunk Dwarves, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Half-orc, Human, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessalia19/pseuds/Kessalia19
Summary: My first story type thing I've ever publicly posted, yay?Its not really a story, just a conversation between and about some Pathfinder RPG characters.I wrote this just as a fun thing for my fellow party members, I believe our GM's wife will be chronicling our adventures, so maybe we'll see them here sometime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About our party...  
> Vludric: 19 yo male half orc ranger  
> Brokki: 61 yo male dwarf alchemist  
> Zeleste: 16 yo female human oracle  
> Bella: 52 yo female gnome ranger  
> Taur'a: 26 yo female half elf druid  
> And the other character in the story is the NPC Ameiko, who everyone knows, right? Don't make me look her info up...

“I finally get you alone,” Ameiko whispered as she placed a bottle of wine on the table, and sat down. “...to chat.” She added, seeing her friend’s cheeks color. “I want you to tell me about your companions. Your opinions of them, not all their secrets. Well, maybe some secrets.” She winked, and poured them each a goblet of wine.   
“I’m not much of a storyteller.” He shifted in his seat.  
“I am. I just want some info. I can embellish your exploits, but I need details on your friends. The townspeople want to know more about their heroes!”  
“Why don’t you ask them?”  
“I have only heard a few sentences out of you in the months you’ve been staying here at my inn. But I can tell you are the honest sort, and won’t sugar-coat the facts.” Ameiko flashed him a smile. This could be more work than she expected, getting anything out of this guy. She might have to pour on the charm...or not. Flirting seemed to confuse the big oaf.  
“Well...” He already looked uncomfortable. “What exactly do you want to know?”  
“Everything!” She took out some parchment. “Have some wine, Vludric, I want all the juicy details.”  
The half-orc sighed, not sure how he got himself into this interview. He wasn’t sure what Ameiko wanted to hear, or what his companions would want him to tell her. She already knew of their goblin encounters, she would practically interrogate them upon returning to the inn.   
Ameiko waited for him to begin. And waited. Her smile fading, she downed her wine.   
“Vludric,” She hoped the kid wasn’t as dumb as he looked, she’d be wasting her time. “Tell me about ...the dwarf.”   
Maybe he needed prompting. She would have to wheedle every word out of him. She poured herself more wine.  
“Brokki? He is...well he’s drunk most of the time, I’m not sure which is his personality, and which is the alcohol.” Vludric gave an amused half-smile. “He brews it himself.”  
“Oh?” Ameiko had noticed the dwarf’s constant state of drunkenness, but it seemed a common trait with the race. She didn’t know he brewed his own, interesting. “He didn’t like you at first, did he?” She encouraged Vludric to keep talking.  
“Oh no.” He smiled, tusks showing fully. “He doesn’t like orcs. I mean, no one does, but he really held it against me, before he even got to know me.” He stopped smiling, looking down at his wine. “Most people are like that actually.” He finished his drink, and Ameiko refilled his goblet. “When the goblins attacked during the festival, he joined the fray. I uh, splattered blood all over him, and that really made him dislike me.” He said sheepishly.   
“Ah yes, not the first time you’ve drenched your companions in blood though, was it?”   
“Heh, no...” He half-smiled again. “Won’t be the last, either. Fighting gets messy. Zeleste never did forgive me for soaking her favourite scarf. Goblin blood does not come out easily.”  
“Mmhmm, I know. Nasty creatures.” Ameiko sipped her wine. “What do you think of Zelastelia?”  
“Uh,” Vludric looked a bit embarassed. “I am ashamed to admit when I first saw her, I underestimated her abilities. But she has proven herself useful time and time again... she’s saved my ass many times. She is a bit fragile; I feel like I need to protect them, but these girls can handle themselves quite well.”   
“Yes, you must enjoy working with such lovely ladies” Ameiko teased. “Zelastelia is just a few years younger than you? And Taur’Amandil--” He almost choked on his wine.  
“Y-yeah, so Bella...” He quickly changed the course of the conversation. “I know nothing about her. No one does. Gnome’s so tiny I kind of forget she’s even there, then suddenly goblins are dropping with arrows sticking out of their vitals. Pretty adept, I like that.”  
“What else do you like, Vludric?” Ameiko refilled his goblet with the last of the wine. She suspected something going on between him and the druid. But a half-elf with a half-orc? He wouldn’t look her in the eye. So it must be true. “Do you miss being in the forest?” That got his attention. He was a ranger, after all.   
“Yes.”   
He did enjoy the recent adventures they’d been on, saving the town from goblins and demons. He was good at killing things. He also was enjoying the attention a bit. People never respected him, never had anything to do with him unless they wanted something. But now that he was one of the town’s heroes, he was even getting attention from girls. He definitely liked that...but he did miss being out in the forest alone.   
“Hey,” Ameiko brought him back out of his thoughts. “You have too much wine? I thought a big guy like you could handle it,” She smiled at him playfully. “Come on, tell me about your ‘sweetmeat’ now. Then I’ll leave you be.”   
Vludric’s face suddenly felt very hot, and he anxiously smoothed his hair. He sighed, finished the last of the wine, and sighed again.  
“Fine. Taur’a is... I don’t know what to say, what do you want me to tell you?” He looked to Ameiko. She was silent for a moment. His silver eyes were stunning, she had never noticed; he had always avoided her gaze.  
“Vludric, just tell me what you think of her, like you did everyone else. Unless you feel something different for her..?”   
He took a deep breath, and a moment to gather his thoughts.  
“Taur’a ‘sees’ me, y’know? She doesn’t want anything from me, she just wants me. Just me, Erastil knows why,” He muttered. “She misses her forest. She is supposed to be finding a place to plant a new one, but got sidetracked here when all this goblin stuff started. She’s only staying to see it through because of me, I think.” He sighed. “She’s like... when you’re walking in the cool dark woods, then you come to a meadow. You feel more exposed and vulnerable in the clearing, but the warm sunshine feels good on your back. There’s birds singing, and the smell of flowers...” He trailed off, noticing Ameiko resting her chin on her hand, listening intently to him ramble.  
“I never expected such a poetic description from you.”   
“Look, the thing is,” He seemed flustered. “There’s nothing between us. Okay? Just... well we have, we do, I mean... Its none of your business.”   
“Well. Is it none of my business, or nothing? Nothing can’t be none of my business.” His discomfort was amusing. “Its okay, no one is judging you, or her or anything. Or nothing.”   
“I know how people feel about orcs, half-orcs, about me. I don’t want that to affect her. She says she doesn’t care, but we can’t be together. I don’t want her to get hurt.” He said seriously. Ameiko felt bad about teasing him now, it was deeper than she thought.   
“So...you’re not in a relationship, you are just enjoying each other. That is perfectly fine, Vludric. You shouldn’t be ashamed. Taur’a isn’t. I’ve already talked with her.”   
“What?!” He gaped “Why did you ask me about everyone if you already talked to her?”  
“I want to hear from each of you. You’re not all going to share the same opinions of eachother!” Ameiko laughed. She didn’t mean for the discussion to get so heavy. Vludric leaned back in his seat, annoyed at her deceit.   
“Well..." He finally asked, “What did she say about me?”


	2. What she said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added this as an afterthought.

{What Taur’Amandil said about Vludric}

“So, you and the big guy huh?” Ameiko sensed there was something more than companionship happening between the half-elf and half-orc, but hadn’t resorted to peeping through keyholes, yet.  
“Big...oh Vludric?” Taur’a then giggled, which was a dead giveaway. That and the way she said his name. “What about me and him?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”  
“Well he’s...” She stared off into the distance, smiling. “He’s so...” Bigger smile. “The first time I saw him, Zeleste and I were meeting him at BlackFang’s den. That was our first adventure together! He was sitting waiting for us, and stood up when he saw us coming. I think I stopped walking for a moment. And talking, and thinking. I had never seen someone like him.” She sighed dreamily.  
“Really?” Ameiko shook her head. “Girl...”  
“What?! He was so big, and strong, and brave... You know!”  
“I don’t see it, but whatever; big dumb brutes aren’t really my thing.” Ameiko shook her head again.  
“Well like I said, I’d never met a half-orc, I didn’t know I was supposed to be afraid of him, or automatically hate him just because of what he was. That doesn’t make any sense.”  
“Right, but love at first sight, really? Lust, anyway.” Ameiko chuckled. Taur’a rolled her eyes.  
“Once you get to know him better, you’ll understand. Hopefully. He’s pretty shy. And awkward and blunt, but so sweet.” She sighed, smiling. “He ...feels like home.”  
“So that’s why you’re still here. We need all the help we can get with these goblins, so I appreciate you staying.” Ameiko said, touching Taur’Amandil on the arm.  
“Yeah...I’d follow him anywhere.” Her expression changed from dreamy to focused. “Hopefully when this stuff is all taken care of, we can run away together. I’ll be able to plant my forest. He can go back to being a ranger; we could live happily ever after.”  
“Taur’a,” Ameiko took her hand, “Your children would be hideous.” She said seriously, then burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called it "Amortentia" after the love potion from Harry Potter, because for whatever reason I was thinking about what our characters would smell like...and then my mind went wandering back to Hogwarts like it always does, and I wondered what they'd smell in the potion.  
> So, Taur'a would smell: dirt, leather, and damp Autumn leaves.  
> Vludric would smell: "green" like how it would smell in a forest--all the trees/plants etc. "sunshine" really, what does that smell like, come on. and "snickerdoodles" ...cinnamon sugar cookies. ookaayyy.


End file.
